3 Reasons Why I Hated Prom
by DMPMG
Summary: 3 Reasons Why I Hated Prom. First, My girlfriend Naomi just broke up with me. Second, my best friend, Sakura was missing. Lastly, when I did find her, she was with another guy... which really bothered me.


**3 Reasons Why I Hated My Prom:**

3. My girlfriend, Naomi, just broke up with me.

2. I wanted to talk to my best friend, Sakura about it, but I couldn't find her.

1. When I did find her, I found her dancing with another man…

Which really bothered me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well,I'm back with a new story! Hopefully, it'll be good! I personally enjoyed this one. Hope you will too!

**PROLOGOUE:**

I slid my right arm around Naomi's shoulders but she brushed it away gently, so she won't hurt my feelings. She muttered something unintelligent before she lifted her chin a little higher to look at me straight in the eye. I waited patiently for her to speak.

"Syaoran, I think we need to break up." She said in a small voice. Her expression was unreadable. Suddenly, my insides tightened and I lost my voice. I opened my mouth in protest but nothing came out.

"But…why?" I asked, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. Thankfully, she didn't notice how hard it was for me to even ask why.

"It's just…not working out." She finished lamely.

I wasn't stupid enough to believe her. The past month she's been my girlfriend, she's been a little too friendly with other guys. Besides, she was a cheerleader. She's a player, I know that. Yet, I just couldn't let go. So, I endured it.

Wow. I must really be the lamest guy in the world. I'm getting my own heart broken on my senior prom.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran." She apologized, but I knew she was just doing this to try to make me feel better. I guess you could say, I didn't say anything. Then, the awkward silence kicked in.

"Uhm… I guess, er…" Naomi said, trying to find an excuse to leave so she can probably flirt with guys. "I better go."

**CHAPTER ONE- An Ominous Feeling**

I searched ominously for Sakura, looking extremely glum. Where was she? I've been circling the auditorium for hours, looking for Sakura. I needed someone to talk too.

The band on the stage was playing loud, rock music. The music blared continuously around the auditorium and it was banging on my ears painfully. At least the music was loud enough to distract everyone from noticing me. Dozens of couples were dancing on the middle of the auditorium, moving correctly with the beat of the music.

I was feeling more and more tired looking for Sakura. This is probably the first time she isn't around to comfort me when I needed her. Oh great, whenever I don't need her, she's always around being the best friend she should be and this is the first time I couldn't find her. Though I haven't seen her or even got a glimpse of her the whole night, I knew she'd be here at prom. She told me she would be. She said she'd ride with one of the girls to get here. She didn't want to intrude between me and Naomi. I spotted one of the girls, Chiharu at the buffet table. She seemed to be just there waiting for something to happen.

Chiharu was a short girl. Well, she's normal for her height but I'm freakishly tall, so it so happens to me that she's short. She wears glasses but her glasses make her look smarter than she already is. She has light brown hair with the choppy cut style. Her looks matched her perfectly round face and her dimples would appear every so now and then when she smiles. Chiharu was one of the girls in our group in school. She has a teacher-complex but I won't go too deep on that subject.

She was leaning casually on the edge of the long buffet table, near the fountain punch, watching people come and pass by. Her expression wasn't bored but I could tell she wasn't as excited for prom as most people.

"Chiharu." I called her attention when I reached the buffet table. Her head snapped at my direction and she gave me a small smile. "Have you seen Sakura?"

"Actually, no." She said in her usual chirpy tone. "I assumed she would be would you." Her voice dropped slightly on her last sentence. She probably figured out that something was wrong.

"She said she'd ride with one of you girls." I said, surprise in my voice.

"Well, all the girls and I rode on one van but Sakura wasn't with us."

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Yes. I'll help look for her." She said in a much more serious tone.

I was getting more and more anxious in looking for her. Where was she? Was she hurt? I needed to talk to her, urgently.

But, in the back of my mind those questions couldn't compare to my biggest question. Why would she lie to me? I know I should be more worried about her safety and all that but I couldn't help feeling extremely pissed that she lied to me.

"Li," Chiharu started, "you seem a bit…uhm…tense."

I kept quiet, pretending not to hear her. I wanted her to think the music was so loud I couldn't hear her.

I spotted Tomoyo and Rika dancing in the end of the dance floor. I guess they aren't those type of dancers who like showing off. Tomoyo was the height of Sakura, and she looked a lot like Sakura. If she didn't have those violet eyes and that long black hair, she could pass as her twin. Rika, on the other hand, has brown hair that was put in curls, again. I went up to them.

"Li!" Tomoyo smiled happily as she motioned me over. I shrugged and got straight to the point.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"No--- I haven't" Rika smiled apologetically.

"I have." Tomoyo said, as she twirled.

"Where is she?"

"The last time I saw her, she was dancing somewhere in the middle." Tomoyo said, "Why? Is something happening?"

I nodded my head "no" to reassure her. But, I think she noticed, because she gave me an unsure look. "Anyway, I have to go see her."

I squeezed myself in the dance floor. It was so crowded and people just kept moving and moving. Then, I got a glimpse of that auburn hair which Sakura has. I was going to call her attention but the music softened and the host spoke, "Everyone. It's the time of the prom wherein you dance with someone you did not accompany tonight. This song's dedicated to it."

Suddenly, soft ballad music started playing. Everyone switched partners.

Thankfully, I saw Sakura. Well, I got a glimpse and I was going to call her but was interrupted by a man standing next to her. I couldn't help but over-hearing their conversation.

"Sakura." The man said. Sakura? I thought only I called her that.

"Nishkyori." Sakura's sweet voice said in reply. No matter how soft her voice is, I always seem to catch what she's saying. So, the guy's name is Nishkyori.

"Let's just dance this. I mean, it won't matter, right?" Nisjhkyori urged. Sakura seemed feeble and reluctantly agreed.

Then, it happened too fast.

Nishkyori wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled them close together. Sakura put her arms around his shoulders and let her head rest on him. They moved slowly with the love song being played.

I don't know why, but this bothered me. My insides tightened even more. I could feel my face rearrange into a vicious glare. My fists clenched and I started gritting my teeth. No, I couldn't just stand here and watch this. Not now.

I tapped this Nishkyori guy on the back and forced a plastic smile. "Mind if I cut?" I tried to sound polite but it sounded more like a demand.

"Actually, I do mind. I'm sorry." He said in the same way. I was dumbfounded.

Sakura didn't look at me, she was avoiding my gaze. She pretended to look elsewhere but I knew her too well. "This song is for people you did not accompany tonight so I don't know the reason why not." I snapped. He hesitated but let go of Sakura. Suddenly, I felt relieved.

"Later, then?" He asked Sakura sweetly.

Sakura smiled, and he made his way out of the dance floor.

I carefully got Sakura's hand and led the dancing. We were waltzing slowly. My face was sour and I couldn't help asking.

"Who's that guy?"

She bit her lip. "That was Nishkyori." I scowled under my breath, too low for anyone to hear. "Syaoran, are you alright? Your face looks so sour."

"Hn." I grumbled. "Naomi broke up with me."

Sakura's face went shocked with terror. Then, it washed away with looks of regret for bringing up the topic. "Why? What happened?" She must've assumed I look so pissed because of the break-up, but…

It didn't bother me as much as Sakura dancing with another guy. Just the thought of him holding her too close…

I let go of Sakura and I stopped waltzing with her. She didn't seem to mind. And that fact bothered me. "I'm going to go back to Nishkyori---''

"Wait. The song isn't even over yet." I protested. I know I have my boundaries as friends and all, but I couldn't help it.

I grabbed her and slipped my arms around her waist. She was taken aback I was sure. I possessively didn't want to let go. She must've thought I was sad, because she patted my back repeatedly. I'm sure she felt sad for me because of Naomi so she allowed this. I didn't want her to pat me. I wanted her to dance with me. Slow dance. She must've noticed this too, because I wouldn't let her go. She stopped patting my back and just went with it. She put her arms around my shoulder and leaned, just like the way she was doing a while ago with that guy. A smile found it's way too my face.

"Who is that guy, Nish-whatever?" I asked bitterly.

It was silence for a while. The song was about to end. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to hold Sakura a little longer.

"Nishkyori is my date." She said in a very quiet voice. The song ended.

She immediately pushed me away, but gently. Still, pushing me away hurt me so much.

That's when her words registered in my head.

Date.

Date.

Date.

My anger boiled up. Frustration attempted to burst. What was this stupid feeling?

"Date?" I repeated sourly. She blushed and nodded.

I don't think I can take this lightly anymore. "Date? You lied to me." I said, my tone more harsh than I tried to put it. Her face wasn't immune to the awkwardness anymore. An irritated look appeared on her face. She didn't say anything but I had so much to say.

"You lied to me! You said you were going with one of the girls. You said you weren't interested in guys. You never told me about a date." I said, irritation all over my voice.

"Well, it was kind of last minute. My dad convinced me to go with Nishkyori. He's a family friend's son. We kind of owed his dad and this is how we repaid them. I'm sorry." She spluttered.

"You could've told me at least." I snarled.

"Why? Is my business yours?" She shot back.

"Of course it is! We're best friends."

"Yeah, just best friends. So, it shouldn't matter to you if I date or not."

"But, this is a first. You never dated anyone." I didn't want her to be with anyone.

"Until now."

I was about to rant on until Nishkyori interrupted out heated conversation. "Excuse me, but please leave her alone."

I wanted to argue and beat the crap out of him but I resisted. I was extremely pissed. Suddenly, my break up didn't matter anymore.

Shouldn't friends come before guys? That's the philosophy I understood. Shouldn't Sakura put me before him?

Sakura glared at me and walked away, with Nishkyori in hand.

I suddenly had the urge to punch something. Anything.

I walked briskly to a nearby table, with a good view of the dancing. I felt so angry and frustrated.

Sakura and Nishkyori caught my eye. They were dancing too closely. My fists clenched. My breathing became faster. He started playing with her hair and caressing her cheek.

Damn him. Damn him. Damn him.

What bothered me most was that Sakura didn't even care. She looked happy.

To distract me, I gobbled down tons of food. I just kept eating and eating. I figured I should just leave but I needed to talk with Sakura.

But, I forgot the reason why already. I just needed her.

The night passed on and Sakura and Nishkyori were here, there, everywhere. Every lovesick scene you watch during prom movies happened. I couldn't do anything about it.

I was not jealous.

I couldn't be.

"Everyone, we will now be announcing the Prom king and Prom queen." The lively host chatted on the stage. "The prom King and Queen couple is Sakura Kinomoto and Nishkyori Hitachi!"

I wanted to punch anything at this moment.

It was only when Sakura went up to the stage to receive her award, I noticed her outfit.

She wore a glamorous tube silver gown that hugged every curve in her body. It was shimmering under the lights and her make up wasn't heavy. Her hair was let freely, that fell just below her shoulders. She looked…

Beautiful.

But, I felt so jealous about her and that Nishkyori guy that I can't accept the fact.

No, I should be happy for her.

She deserves to be happy.

My thoughts were interrupted by the host. "Now, let's see the Prom kiss by the Prom couple."

This caught my attention. Nishkyori leaned in for the kill.

Suddenly, I didn't want to feel happy for Sakura anymore. I needed her.

_To be continued…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well, did you like it? The next chapter will really be more interesting! Please read and review! You'll love the next chapter, if you continue, I promise!


End file.
